1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to a display device, and more particularly to a data compensation device and a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
According to further development of electronic devices, a display device is being developed to have higher performance and higher speed. Various research is in progress to obtain such higher performance.